This invention relates to new and useful improvements for portable grain auger assemblies; particularly medium sized units which are frequently used for unloading as well as loading grain storages.
Conventionally, portable auger assemblies utilize a two-wheel undercarriage to support the auger tube and to transport it. Positioning the auger tube for loading a bin or truck is done manually as is raising and lowering of the auger tube. The auger intake is commonly kept full by gravity flow or manual shovelling during the unloading of a grain storage, although various types of drag augers are used where safety requirements allow.
Larger grain augers as well as the requirements for less manpower and more efficiency make it necessary for farm operators to look for better and easier ways of transporting, positioning and raising and lowering their grain handling augers. In addition, the cleaning out of many grain storages manually has become unacceptable so that operators are further searching for equipment which will help to reduce physical labor and increase efficiencies during this operation.